jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Eisenfaust (Exekutor-Klasse)
Die Eisenfaust war der ''Exekutor''-Klasse Supersternzerstörer des Kriegsherrn Zsinj. Es war sowohl Zentrum wie auch Symbol seiner Macht und eine der ersten größeren Bedrohungen der Neuen Republik. Geschichte Zsinjs Flaggschiff Eigentlich als Brawl in Dienst gestellt, wurde sie an Zsinj übergeben, als er eine Mission für den Imperator zufriedenstellend erfüllte. Vorher hatte Zsinj das Kommando über ein Victory-Zerstörer namens Eisenfaust. Diesem zu Ehren taufte er somit sein neues Schiff um - in Eisenfaust. Sein neugewonnenes Flaggschiff benutzte er, um sich mehr Respekt und Ansehen zu verschaffen. Nach dem Tod des Imperators ließ ihn dies etwas überheblich wirken, da es so aussah, dass er sich für eine Macht hielt, mit der man rechnen müsse. Ob nun Zsinj seine Möglichkeiten überschätzte oder nicht, sei dahin gestellt, doch verhalf ihm der Besitz eines Supersternzerstörers zu gewaltiger Feuerkraft und somit auch zu Macht. Einsatz gegen die Neue Republik 6 NSY hatte sich Zsinj ein kleines Sternenreich erkämpft und zeigte Ambitionen auf Coruscant. Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen bei Borleias musste er sich zwangsläufig mit der Neuen Republik beschäftigen. Er entsandte einen Frachter, welcher sich als Transportschiff ausgab, doch flog der Schwindel auf und er verlor alle seine eingesetzten Jäger. Als Rache griff Zsinj mit der Eisenfaust Noquivzor an, wo allgemein angenommen wurde, dass sich dort die Renegaten-Staffel aufhielt. In dieser Schlacht wurde die Basis der Renegaten-Staffel vollkommen verwüstet und ein Großteil der Bodencrew starb. Die Renegaten-Staffel selbst befand sich allerdings zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Rahmen einer verdeckten Mission auf Coruscant, wodurch sie dem Überfall entging. Während der Krytos-Krise bestand die große Sorge der Neuen Republik darin, dass Zsinj mit seinem Schiff den Bacta-Nachschub zum Erliegen bringen könnte. Niemand wusste genau, wo sich der Supersternzerstörer befand, was Zsinj um so unberechenbarer machte. Man nahm zwar an, dass er es nicht wagen würde, Bacta-Konvois anzugreifen, da die Bacta-Kartelle ihm deswegen den Nachschub verweigern könnten. Doch wurde diese Hoffnung zunichte gemacht, als ein Konvoi, der von Thyferra aus über Alderaan nach Coruscant fliegen sollte, von ihm praktisch komplett vernichtet wurde, bevor die Renegaten-Staffel am vereinbarten Treffpunkt eintraf. Das gewaltige Raumschiff verschwand gerade in den Hyperraum, als die X-Flügler eintrafen und nahm so am Rest der Schlacht von Alderaan nicht teil. Jagd auf die Eisenfaust Danach tauchte Zsinj wieder unter und versteckte sich und sein Schiff. Die Neue Republik erkannte ihn nun vollends als Bedrohung des Friedens und entsandte ungefähr die Hälfte ihrer Flotte unter dem Kommando von Han Solo, um ihn und die Eisenfaust zu finden. Jedoch blieb die Suche ergebnislos und Zsinj blieb in seinem Versteck. In der Zwischenzeit ließ er andere Handlanger für sie arbeiten, wie z. B. Admiral Trigit und gab ihnen Befehle von seiner geheimen Feste Rancor Basis aus. Zusätzlich versuchte er, sein Reich zu erweitern, und ließ auf diesen neuen Planeten Fabriken unterhalten, welche Ersatzteile für seinen Supersternzerstörer herstellten. Besonderheiten Zsinj hatte sich auf seinem Flaggschiff eine falsche Brücke einbauen lassen, welche wie auch die richtige über Aussichtsluken verfügte. Diese waren jedoch wie alle andern Details auf dieser Brücke nur Attrappen, gaben aber auf Wunsch die wirklichen Daten und Informationen wie die der richtigen Brücke. Die Aussichtsluken insbesondere waren Holobildschirme, auf welche der Kriegsherr nahezu alle optischen Daten abspielen konnte. So konnte er zum Beispiel feststellen, ob jemand auf der echten Brücke seiner Arbeit nachging, indem er sich den entsprechenden Bildschirm auf der unechten Brücke anschaute. So erwischte er einen seiner Untergebenen dabei den Flugsimulator zu benutzen, und ließ ihn exekutieren. Oder er gaukelte einer Delegation der Flederfalken vor, seine Brückencrew wäre eine ungehobelte und disziplinlose Bande, während die echte Brückenbesatzung auf der echten Brücke streng nach Protokoll ihrer Arbeit nachging. Hinter den Kulissen *In dem 1994 erschienenen Buch Entführung nach Dathomir wurde das Schiff erstmals als Eisenfaust erwähnt. In späteren Werken der X-Wing-Reihe wurde die Übersetzung beibehalten. Doch als ab dem Buch Die Gespensterstaffel der Übersetzer wechselte, wurde sie als Eiserne Faust übersetzt. *Während noch auf der ersten Seite von Entführung nach Dathomir von der Eisenfaust als Supersternzerstörer gesprochen, so blieb das Schiff, welches Zsinj letztendlich in der Entscheidungsschlacht kommandierte, ein Mysterium. In dem 1995 erschienenen Buch ist an der entsprechenden Stelle von einem Imperialen Zerstörer die Rede, um den herum mehr TIE-Jäger anzutreffen waren, als ein einziger Sternzerstörer beherbergen konnte. Der anschließende Dialog zwischen Luke und Han lautete in der englischen Originalausgabe: :„Who is on that Star Destroyer?“ Han asked, gazing at the highly protected ship. :„Zsinj,“ Luke answered softly. „That's the ''Iron Fist.“'' :Dies führt irrtümlicherweise dazu, dass viele Leser glaubten, dass es sich bei diesem Schiff um einen Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse gleichen Namens handelte. Es entstand eine Debatte, um welchen Schiffstyp es sich handelte. In dem 1998 veröffentlichten Quellenbuch Cracken's Threat Dossier wurde explizit geäußert, dass diese Eisenfaust ein Supersternzerstörer sei. Darauffolgende Sekundärliteratur berichtete dasselbe, doch war diese nicht für alle zugänglich. Spätestens mit dem Erscheinen der zweiten Hälfte der X-Wing Romanreihe wurde jedoch klar, dass es sich bei dem von Zsinj kommandierten Schiff, dem Zerstörer in der Werft und dem Schiff am Schluss des Buches, um ein und dasselbe handelte. Zusätzlich erklärte der Autor Aaron Allston den Sachverhalt auf seiner Internetseite. *In Deutschland wurde die gleiche Unstimmigkeit dadurch verstärkt, dass in der deutschen Übersetzung des Buches an der entsprechenden Stelle anstatt von der Eisenfaust von einem Schiff namens Souverän gesprochen wurde. Es handelt sich jedoch um die Eisenfaust. Quellen *''X-Wing'' – Die Mission der Rebellen *''X-Wing'' – Die teuflische Falle *''X-Wing'' – Die Gespensterstaffel *''X-Wing'' – Operation Eiserne Faust *''X-Wing'' – Kommando Han Solo *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' Weblinks *Aaron Allstons FAQ Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Exekutor-Klasse Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Kriegsherrn Zsinj Kategorie:Legends da:Iron Fist (Executor-class) en:Iron Fist (Executor-class)